


Camp Karasuno

by Osomatsus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, M/M, Relationships to be added - Freeform, Unrequited Love, currently unrequited at least, god bless this au, guess who loves cheesy things, its me i love those things god bless amirite, later tho, like sitting by the lake with somebody who dont realize you have a crush on, not me, theyre all camp counselors, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osomatsus/pseuds/Osomatsus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several high school teenagers come together during summer camp. There will be screaming boys, giggling girls, and a stressed camp leader. Not to mention that unpredicted crushes are also very welcome in summer camp.<br/>So come join in the fun at Karasuno summer camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to summer camp... brats.

**Author's Note:**

> I found the au on tumblr.  
> ‘We’re meant for each other and both working at the same summer camp and we both like each other so we bitch about our love to our mutual friends.’ AU  
> Ukai is a big shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It started a very annoyed groan from several of the people in the orange polos. While they watched the bright bus pull up, the four who were in black polos (due to their two years previous experience with this whole Summer camp thing) stepped forward. When the yellow vehicle halted, the doors swung open, a cloud of dust kicking up as several kids from 3rd-6th grade filed out. A snide remark erupted from one of the men in orange before he was smacked by another.  
  
The man with the white polo on gathered all the kids into the dining hall, he began to give them an introduction. It went a little something like this; “Welcome to summer camp…” with a muttered, “brats,” included. “I’m Keishin Ukai, also known as Ukai. I’m the leader of this place, in the cabins are rules. Follow them and nobody goes home in a police car.” A bunch of kids were a bit shaken up by that, but he laughed and continued. “You will be in four groups with two counselors per group, one will have three. If you have questions ask them. If you got any health concerns,” he stopped, gesturing to another man with rectangular glasses in a white polo, “Take ‘em to this guy, Takeda.”  
  
Finally, he ended by introducing the high schoolers who were there to help. The four in orange were introduced. They were the sophomores and juniors from area schools. On the other hand, the four in black were all seniors from the area schools. And all four of them knew each other. The nine assistants and Takeda were then excused to their cabins to get organized.  
  
They had three cabins, one for the two girls, one for the three black polo’d men, and one for the four orange polo’d men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it's popular we keep chugging along O:


	2. Cabin fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get these kids in their cabins  
> (and to watch chaos unfold)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like don't forget kudos c:

‘Two girls, one cabin.’ The boys had snickered at that joke as the two females walked off to get themselves situated. Fitting well, the girl in the black polo had black hair. One finger slid her oval glasses carefully back onto the bridge of her nose as her other free hand threw her bag onto the top bunk of her set. Since there were two bunk beds per cabin, each girl got their own. But as she looked over to the girl in orange, she noticed how short that girl really is. Her blonde hair was tied up into a small ponytail on the side of her hair, probably 80% of her hair still down.  
  
She cleared her throat, the short girl standing up taller. “Excuse me,” she started, the blonde turning to face the black haired one. “I suppose it’s time to introduce myself, I’m Kiyoko Shimizu.” The girls shook hands.  
  
“Hitoka Yachi,” she smiled, nodded to her.  
  
Kiyoko sighed contently, lightly smiling, “It’s nice to have another girl here as a counselor for once.”  
  
  
The boys in orange all burst into their cabin, and the boy with flaming hair to match his polo began bouncing off the walls as he tossed his backpack full of clothes onto a top bunk. Another boy with a shaved head who was taller and older than flames was trying to grab the last top bunk until the shortest of the four climbed like a squirrel onto it. He yelled out an incoherent word that sounded like a chant of triumph at his bed claim. Finally, the tallest of the four stood in the doorway. He took a step in, immediately regretting being born with black hair and wearing black shorts. Baldy and squirrel boy were bickering over nonsense as flame child continued to look in every drawer and under both beds for anything interesting. He screamed when he found a spider.  
  
And as he screamed the world came crashing down. The bickering boys screamed as well, flinging themselves onto the beds. Squirrel was now clinging for his life onto baldy. All the tall boy could do was turn around slowly, look to the older kid’s cabin, and give them eyes that say ‘please get me out of here’.  
  
Today is going to be a long day.  
  
  
Upon seeing that poor boy in black short’s face, two of the three in black couldn’t help but cringe, but once they shut their cabin door it helped. Not having to look at that face fixed everything right up. The tallest of the three men took the bottom bunk of one bed, turning to look at the boy with dark chocolate hair. “Is that poor kid going to survive?” After that question, all three peeked out the window slowly, checking if he was okay. Once they saw he was either inside the cabin or gone, the looked at each other one by one.  
  
“He’s okay.”  
  
The pale one piped up after setting his bag on the top bunk of the bed which the tallest man didn’t take. “Do either of you know who you’re working with?” They turned to look at the pale boy and shook their heads. His thumb jerked to the door, “There’s a list next to the door.” Curiously, the three went over to the door, finding their names on the left hand side, tracing the line over to see who they were stuck with.  
  
“Koushi Sugawara,” he smiled at the (Suga) beside his name, “I’m with Yuu Nishinoya.”  
  
“Asahi Azumane… uh, Tobio Kageyama.” The two of them stepped aside to let dark chocolate have a look at the list.  
  
“Daichi Sawamura and, let’s see,” he stopped, looking at the name in confusion. “Hitoka Yachi. Huh,” he looked out the window. “I feel sorry for Kiyoko.” Quietly, the three bowed their heads to pray for her sanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sorry for the Homestuck ref  
> Not sorry for the nicknames either


	3. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody who's on a team obviously needs a really cool team name, right? Correct. But they all suck at creating good names.  
> Now, let the games begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I took a little bit of inspiration from survivor.
> 
> Also sorry if its hard to follow

All the counselors got together at the firepit while waiting for the adults to finish talking to the campers. Shimizu spoke up, arms folding over her chest. “We should all sit by who we happened to be grouped with. So where’s…” she pulled out a list, looking at it, “Shouyo Hinata and Ryuunosuke Tanaka?” Flame child and badly bounced off their logs and over to the black haired girl, both grinning with excitement. As they three of them introduced themselves, Suga stood up.  
  
“Well, I have Yuu Nishinoya,” he grinned, the shortest, squirrel boy, jumping up and running over to Suga. They both kicked one leg up, quite femininely, and double high fived.  
  
Calmly, Asahi rose and looked at the remaining orange polo’d teens. “Tobio Kageyama,” he watched as the black haired boy stood and strode over to Asahi, bowing his head slightly. “Nice to meet you,” they shook hands. But anybody who knew Asahi well enough knew he was crying for help inside, hiding the plea-look from Tobio for the sake of possible friendship.  
  
Finally, Hitoka and Daichi sat beside each other, nodding and shaking hands. Now that everybody was introduced, or at least, knew the names of the others, there was a less tense atmosphere.  
  
Just then, the kids came marching along. They all had colored bandannas on their arms or heads which made the ones in orange polos confused since they had no bandannas. At least, until the ones in black pulled out bandannas from their pockets. Four teams, four colors; blue, green, red, yellow. Asahi was holding blue, Shimizu green, Daichi red and Suga yellow, each with a smirk.  
  
Ukai cleared his throat before speaking, “You’re all on teams, and we're going to have competitions today. You get ten minutes to break the ice in the groups and come up with a team name.” Daichi had his eyebrows pinched together, Suga was looking at Ukai with a clenched jaw, Kiyoko and Asahi being completely calm. The younger newbies were just confused, looking at each other with concerned faces. “Break!” He blew a whistle and Daichi’s group all sprinted off eagerly, Daichi yelling out his name, introducing Hitoka and saying a few things about himself. Everybody was listening like he was their father. Takeda and Ukai were amazed at how attentive they kids were as his voice faded out.  
  
Suga’s group were all jogging off towards the woods, Suga and Yuu both calling out things about them, name, hobbies, favorite music, anything that came to mind, both clearly having the time of their jumping and bounding off rocks and trees. Asahi and Tobio were rushing off in another direction, Asahi shouting about himself. Kiyoko and the two boys stayed where they were with their group, Kiyoko getting right to business, introducing herself and the younger boys.  
  
After ten minutes the whistle blew again and the three groups came wandering back towards Ukai and the green group. Once everybody was gathered, Ukai pointed to Suga, asking silently for the team name, “We've decided on Team Pow.”  
  
He pointed to Asahi. “We’re team Ahio,” he folded his arms, Ukai nodding to him. After he looked away Asahi crumpled under the pressure, Tobio looking at him a big weirdly. Then he realized how confidence was clearly not Asahi's strong suit.  
  
He pointed to Kiyoko next, Ryuunosuke rose the occasion with Shouyo in his arms. He was hoisted into the air as if he was Simba, hands outstretching for visual effect as Ryuu bellowed, “Presenting to you, Team Shimigami!” The red head made some sort of bad firework noise and was set down. Kiyoko had her face in her palms, everybody looking at the orange polo’d boys like they were lunatics.  
  
Finally, Ukai slowly pointed to Daichi, a bit scared for what was to come. The two counselors looked to their team slowly to check if what the came up with was for sure. “We are team Yaichi,” the girl said, a smile on her face, Daichi nodding beside her. _Thank god it’s normal. ___  
  
Carefully, Ukai stepped over some legs and then looked at everybody. “The name of the game is Scuba Solve.” Some eyes lit up, some people bounced, a few scowled. “Five kids and one captain will be in the water while the other three of your team will be on land. In your respective lane, underwater, there are ten boxes. Six of them have a few puzzle pieces. One at a time you will grab a chest, open it and give the puzzle pieces to those on land. First team to solve their puzzle gets a point.” There were finer details of course, like how two people would have to swim from the platform to land with the pieces and the other four are the divers. And how only one person can dive at a time.  
  
Everybody was excused to go change into their swimming suits and then were to come back and sort out who was doing what.  
  
Team Yaichi: On land were Hitoka, one girl and one boy. The divers were five of the kids, and Daichi and a girl were deliverers.  
  
Team Shimigami: Shouyo was sitting out, Ryuu was on land with another two boys. Kiyoko and four kids were the divers and two boys were the deliverers.  
  
Team Ahio: Asahi and a girl were on land, Tobio and four kids were divers with two others as deliverers.  
  
Team Pow: Suga was on land with a girl. Yuu with a diver with four kids and two deliverers.  
  
Ukai blew the whistle once to let everybody get ready. Then on the second tweet one diver from each team dove in, goggles on, picking a chest up. They all frantically checked if there was a bag of pieces in the box, three teams getting lucky, Team Pow not getting one. “Don’t mind, don’t…” Suga faded on his sentence, looking at who was delivering a bag to land. Daichi. It had been a long time since he’d seen the other in his swimsuit, but for him to be distracted by the sight was not what he expected.  
  
_Hot ___damn _Daichi ___.  
  
Beside him, the girl shook his arm quietly, handing him a bag. Right, this was a competition, not the time to stare at a high schooler. _Wait, she saw I was staring. Oh no. What if others saw. ___  
  
The game continued on. One all the teams had their pieces ready, those in the water were chanting for their team to win. Ukai was looking at each team before Ryuu and the boy threw up their hands. For the third time the whistle blew. And Ukai announced their victory. Groans came from all around the other groups.  
  
Everybody was excused for lunch, the counselors all getting their first. Everybody was still in their suits, those in the water dripping. The kids all sat at their tables, the younger kids sitting at their own table. The older four were about to sit down before Kiyoko suggested going back to the lake to eat. All nine of them left with their lunch and a garbage can to the lake. As soon as everybody was seated, Kiyoko elbowed Suga in the side.  
  
“Hey! Oww!” She leaned in and whispered how she saw him staring, making his cheeks turn red. Everybody looked at them confused before Ryuu pointed at them accusingly.  
  
“Are you two dating!?” Everybody looked at him like he was insane, and he was nothing short of that by the way, with wide eyes and all. The two older teenagers shook their heads, a laugh coming from the other two men.  
  
“Suga,” Daichi hummed, “Don’t be ashamed of having a girlfriend,” he was about to pat the silver haired on the back before he was punched in the ribs, hard, letting out a loud, “ACK!” Clutching over to try and help the pain, Daichi wheezed for air a couple times. But then after realizing what he'd done, Suga sighed. And just to be fair, Suga backhanded Asahi as well for snickering.  
  
The younger kids were a bit shocked, but laughed it off in the end. Luckily, they all finished their meal fast enough to get some time in the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :O  
> I'll try to update this more (maybe?) heh...


	4. What now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the title of the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this ones short too, I promise the next one will be longer.

The day ended with team Shimigami being victorious is the battle of the teams. Their reward was getting to have s’mores which nobody else considered fair. Not to mention they rubbed it in everybody else’s faces. How rude of them. But everybody was well bonded with their teams to the point where some would hang out with the teens. Hitoka and Daichi were chatting with a couple of kids from their team. But when it was time for everybody to go back to their cabins, the air around them changed.  
  
“What if somebody had sex? How weird would that be?” Yuu, who told everybody to call him Nishinoya/Noya, leaned in to the other three boys, all three of them making faces of disgust. He got a smack to the back of the head, causing the man to retreat to his bunk. The four of them continued chatting, just about other subjects.  
  
Meanwhile in the older kid’s cabin, the boys were all lounging around, chatting about what they’d been doing over the past schoolyear. But after a while that became boring, so they decided to all look at the week schedule. Late at night, probably coming morning soon, the boys finally decided to go to sleep.  
  
  
In the morning, everybody was awake due to Daichi and Suga’s obnoxious cowbell ringing. On the bright side, that meant breakfast. Cereal, no surprise there. Yet many of them were disappointed. Ah, kids (and teenagers). Ryuu sat with a bounce in his leg, Noya trying his best to down the soggy fruit loops. They were all talking about the upcoming week, who they were friends with, it was boy talk. Then everybody narrowed their eyes at those two when they started whispering to each other.  
  
The day was more team building, crafts, swimming, dinner, and campfire stories. But once the campfire fun ended, it seemed like several people were closer to each other, and a few were farther apart. Based on Suga and Daichi’s leaps to the water, the girl’s disappearance and then the last five staying at the put out flames, friendships were obvious.  
  
  
As the five sat around the dead fire, they were simply staring at the pile of ashes for a while, probably three-four minutes. Finally, Shouyo broke the veil of silence, “So what happens when all of this is over?” That was what made four boy all look to one; Asahi. It was quiet for another thirty seconds while he thought it over. What did we do after summer camp ended? Finally, he sat up straight with an answer.  
  
“Well,” he began, looking back into the ashes, “We exchanged email addresses, since nobody had their phones on them,” he smiled, “For a month or two we’d all talk with each other, but when school started up again.”  
  
“You stopped talking?” Everybody looked to Tobio, Asahi nodding to him. All the gazes went back to the ashes. Quietly, people shifted off the logs to sit on the dirt. A couple of them look at one another and then back down. The mood was a bit killed. But that was no bother to one who stood up with a bang.  
  
He threw his arms into the air, hair exploding like an undying burst of brightness. Shouyo grabbed onto Nishinoya and both of them flew into the air. “We’ll change that!!” The two began alternating their turns to jump, arms waving out and about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't include all of the games, but maybe ill add them as a little extra part, I got lazy.


	5. Help me, my hair has fallen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter but its asanoya because im asanoya trash pls help me escape

The night came fast, supper was delicious of course. Hot dogs grilled on charcoal or roasted above the open fire, insect trying to get a whiff of the newfound flavors in the air. Campers were chatting and getting help from the third year counselors until one of those third years was left alone. Asahi was not expecting to see Yuu behind him when he turned to the tap on his shoulder. At first, though, Asahi would open admit he thought it was a camper. The shorter boy had his hair all down, not spiked up. But when he saw that his hands were on his hips and he was completely serious, Asahi did not laugh. No way, no how. Not a giggle or snort, nope, no way, how could he be so mean? He would never.  
  
Okay. He snorted like a pig.  
  
Noya stared at him with a frown but then stood up straight, looking at the hot dog on his roasting stick for a second before finding his chocolate eyes on the younger again. “Asahi.” His voice was firm, and he sounded tougher than the next words he spoke were. “Do you have any hair gel?”  
  
Slowly, a bit confused, Asahi shook his head with a big shrug. Why would he have hair gel? His hair was perfectly pulled back only because of Shimizu and Suga’s combined effort. Then the realization swept over him. Nishinoya spiked his hair up, he used gel to do it, and ran out. So now he was going to look like a 10 year old boy for the rest of the week. The poor guy. He groaned, stepping around in protest to something unchangeable. “But nobody else does and you’re so perfect, your hair is perfect, your beard is perfect, everything is perfect.” Asahi’s face grew bright red, rapidly, and immediately began glowing, probably at least, when Noya stared at him.  
  
“It’s not perfect, and if it is, Suga and Shimizu did it…” he looked over to the other boy sitting beside Shouyo, Hitoka and Daichi. “Sorry.”  
  
He was surprised by the fingers wrapping around his wrist, looking down before being tugged towards the lake. On his way he held the roasting stick out to Daichi. Who began howling in laughter as he grabbed it. Thanks, real pal.  
  
Anyways, as Nishinoya pulled him out to the dock, he sat on the edge. “Spike it up.” It was a simple request. But it wasn’t going to stay up with water. And therefore his idea was ridiculous. But either way, he sat sort of next to, sort of behind Noya, dipping his hand in the water.  
  
“You know this might not work?” As he spoke his began running his fingers up Noya’s scalp, trying to hold the hair upwards. One of his tan hands help the hair he was combing up in place while his other began pulling back the bangs. He noted how Noya reached up, picking out most of his bleached hair and a few black pieces to be his bangs. Asahi also noted how soft the hair was, and how nice it felt in his hands. But alas, when he left go, praying it would work, everything flopped back down.  
  
Much to both of their disappointment.  
  
When the he started to rise, his eyes found Noya still sitting. “You coming?” It was mumbled, but it brought the black haired boy to his feet. And then he sprinted. It was fast, and he was obnoxious. And all Asahi did was jog after him.  
  
  
  
  
As Noya sat on the dock, his feet were dipped in the water, Asahi was running his fingers in his hair, and Noya couldn’t be more satisfied. The stars were twinkling down on the lake water, it was beautiful really. But his mind was wandering. _This is something I want again._ Was first. Then it was _Maybe Asahi will come back again next year even though he is a senior._ And _I hope he does._ It was weird. Why was the thinking about this when there was an amazingly hot senior back at the fire and an adorable little sophomore up there too. _Hell, I passed the cute blonde on my way down here._  
  
But then something brought him from thought. Asahi. He didn’t hear what was said, but he realized there was no longer the feel of Asahi’s fingers in his hair. So he leaped to his feet quickly. His honey eyes found the senior man standing beside him, so he dashed back to the fire and the others as fast as he could, screaming to let everybody know he was returning. To the others and reality. And as he did, his head was shaking. _Don’t think creepy thoughts about Asahi, only Shimizu, the total hottie, might I add. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll add more with the group I promise. They all need more competition and we need kagay

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you like it so far let me know somehow. It's really appreciated c:
> 
> (any suggestions and criticism is also appreciated)


End file.
